


Two Sides of Carter

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [6]
Category: Carter Baizen - Fandom, Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Sebastian Stan characters
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Light BDSM, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: HBC Drunk Drabble anon request:Your hairbrush has two different things Carter uses it for. To brush your hair when he is feeling soft and to spank you when you're being bad.Another super short one.
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 7





	Two Sides of Carter

You loved the two sides of Carter. There was the sweet prince side of him when you’d had a bad day, and he would come over bringing your favorite food and drink. He’d run you a bath and afterward the two of you would sit on your bed and he would brush your hair, soft loving strokes. Then you would lie down together and cuddle for the rest of the night.

The other side of Carter was exciting. You loved teasing him, working him into such a frenzy that he would grab your hairbrush, bending you over his knee and spank you. Your ass would be red and burning as he pushed his hard cock into you from behind, slamming into you over and over until you were a mess and calling his name as you came hard, squeezing him and bringing him over the edge with you.


End file.
